


Our Haven

by Capurnia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ameratat AU, Gen, M/M, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are close in age, climbing trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/pseuds/Capurnia
Summary: Qui-gon is caught fighting with Bruck Chun and finds solace in a place that holds special memories for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meggory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggory/gifts).



> This was a prompt from Tumblr that I received from Meggory. I'm on leave for the week and needed something to occupy my time besides writing the next chapter of Ameratat. I hope you enjoy the little interlude of our younger boys.

“Padawan, you will get out of that tree right now!” There was no mistaking the low baritone voice of Master Mace Windu, but Qui-Gon really wished he could just ignore the bellowing and continue with his meditation. It had been a long three months since the last communique from his Ben and an even longer three years since they last saw the other. He often climbed into this tree and hid from both Master and Jedi alike, it was his sanctuary away from the hectic life they led. If he was honest, it was the one place in the temple that he could still feel his friend’s presence.

“Padawan, I’m getting tired of talking to a tree; stop hiding in those branches and please come down!”

“Yes, Master…” The words were so faint that Mace almost missed them.

Mace knew if they were in residence and he couldn’t find his young padawan, this is where he would locate him. Qui-Gon quickly shuffled down the tough bark of the tallest tree in the temple to land gracefully on his feet in front of his tall master. “Qui-Gon, Do you wish to tell me something?”

“No, Master.” Qui-gon quickly hid his eyes from Mace and the blush that crossed his face said it all.

“Qui-Gon Jinn, I know you do not get along with the other padawans, but that does not excuse fighting.”

“But master!” Qui-Gon instantly let his emotions take over and just as swiftly realized the mistake in that.

“But?!” Mace felt his own temper flaring. “BUT? Padawan, I just spent the last two hours in the council chambers with Chun’s Master and we both spent the better part of that time talking the council out of expulsion from the temple! You broke Padawan Chun’s collar bone!” Qui-Gon bowed his head, despondent that he had disappointed his master. “Say SOMETHING!”

Qui-gon immediately went to his knees before his master and lowered his head to the ground. “I don’t know what to say, master. I let my emotions control me and worse yet, I let Bruck goad me into it. He knew exactly what buttons to press.”

Mace ran his hand over his head and let out a deep sigh. He hated yelling at his padawan, more so he hated that the reason he was yelling was his own fear. It had been a close thing that both Mace and Bruck’s master, Master Yarif had been able to talk to the council into just one year’s probation. “You will meditate here in this spot, until you can come to terms with Bruck Chun and his friends. Life is not easy, Qui-Gon, and there will always be bullies, but you cannot let the darkness take your soul. You must learn to control it. Once you can come to me with your soul clear of this hatred you feel towards Bruck, then you will return back to our quarters to start your probation. Do you understand?” Mace leaned down and lifted his chin to look into his eyes, gasping at what he saw. There was dried blood that ran down his face and onto his white tunic, his nose swollen and crooked. “You will also practice your healing trance; it looks like he broke your nose.”

“Yes, Master. I’m…sorry.”

“Qui-Gon, I love you, but this is the last time this can happen. The council is watching and they will take you away from me if there is one more instance of fighting.” Mace turned around and left the padawan to think on what had happened.

Letting out a sigh, Qui-Gon once again looked to the tree before him and thought back to the three years prior.

“Come on Qui! This is my favorite spot in the temple. I’ve been here since I was three and I always come to this tree to meditate. It just radiates in the force!”

Qui-Gon laughed as he watched the young boy start to climb up into the branches. It was a magnificent tree that looked like it reached the heavens, its branches offering shelter to all the little creatures of the temple garden.

Ben quickly poked his head out of the branches to the padawan below. “Are you coming?”

Chuckling once again, Qui-Gon followed his friend up into the branches. “You spend a lot of time here. I can feel your aura very strongly here, Ben.”

Ben nodded and reached for a small satchel that held some food wafers and a canister of water. “When I need to feel the living force, I come here, it’s the place that brings me the most peace within the temple…that and Bruck never finds me here.”

Qui-Gon frowned at the mention of Obi-Wan’s creche-mate and bully. “I’m sorry that you don’t get along, but he won’t bully you again, I’ll make sure of that.”

“It’s ok Qui. You can’t protect me forever and I have the feeling that we won’t be here much longer. I heard Master Dooku telling Master Windu that we would be heading back to the outer rim soon.” Ben shyly looked down not wanting to let the other padawan know just how much he was going to miss him. He had friends in the creche, such as Bant and Garen, but they had never meant so much to him as Qui-Gon had. It was nice to never have to explain himself, never to feel so useless.

Qui-Gon could sense the melancholy in his friend and reached out to hold his small hand in his. “This will always be our place. Our haven away from the Jedi, our masters and whatever else is bothering us. When one of us isn’t here, we will be able to come here and feel the other. So neither of us has to ever be alone, ok Ben?” Obi-Wan just nodded his head and smiled.

It had seemed like so long ago, but truly it had only been three years. Qui-Gon seemed to spend much more time in the temple that Ben ever would, but the tree brought him peace when he needed it. The fight between him and Chun had been a mistake, but Bruck knew just how to push his buttons.

Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was his weakness and anytime Bruck got under his skin it was usually at the mention of his old friend. This time he and his friends were mocking an essay that Ben has submitted for a literature class, remotely. The instructor had posted those essay’s that he thought were the best and Obi-Wan’s had made it to the wall. It was a fictional story about two star crossed lovers and Bruck and his cronies were staring at it, about to rip it from the wall and trash it when Qui-Gon had come into the room to retrieve a lost data tablet. When Qui-Gon saw that they were about to destroy Ben’s story, he tore it from Bruck’s hands to stop them.

It quickly escalated into a fight that left Bruck on the floor clenching his shoulder and Qui-Gon wiping the blood from his broken nose. Three Masters entered the room to break up the fight when they heard the screams that wrenched from Bruck’s lips. They were ordered to separate and Qui-Gon had run into the temple garden to find solace within their tree’s embrace.

Qui-Gon climbed back up into the branches, resting gently against the trunk of the tree in meditation. “Oh, Obi-Wan. I miss you and I let them get to me. I almost lost my master and worse, I almost lost you. What would I do if I were not Jedi? We would never see each other again. I know that I need to let go of my extreme feelings for you. I hold to them so tightly that I feel like I might burst.”

Qui-Gon settled into the force, opening up the unused bond that once glowed with the presence of his friend. He had spent almost twelve hours in meditation within the branches of the tree, purging his hatred and anger over Bruck Chun. Just as he was finally coming out of the meditation he felt something press against his body. He felt the phantom touch of warmth that he got when he hugged his master.

Through all the time and distance, could it be? “Obi-Wan…Ben?”

The words slipped from his mouth and suddenly the branches around him rustled all at once. A smile crossed his chapped and parched lips; his Ben was with him, even through the distance. “I miss you my friend. Thank you for being with me, when I needed you.” Qui-Gon lowered his head and climbed back down the trunk of the tree, heading back to his quarters to fix things with his master. It would be ok, he would make sure it was.  


End file.
